


Hate I Need You Now

by PlayingChello



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hate Sex, I have no excuse for this, M/M, Punching, Violence, kinky I guess?, totally consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2623559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayingChello/pseuds/PlayingChello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren and Jean have a little bit of a non conventional relationship that ends in fucking.</p><p>Alternatively: "They hate each other, but they also fuck each other!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hate I Need You Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I was watching the ever wonderful [HdotK](http://hdotk.tumblr.com) stream last night and had a sudden need to write this loosely based off of [this](http://hdotgay.tumblr.com/post/102672376000/consensual-post-tumble-hatefuck) thing they drew. Anyway, this happened. Enjoy.
> 
> I have a [tumblr](http://playingchello.tumblr.com).

I hate Eren Jaeger.

He’s arrogant, stupid, stubborn, and suicidal. He thinks everyone else needs to feel the same way he does. He gets his head set on a singular desire and tries to bring everyone else in on it. Or at least tries to convince them that he’s right. And he just fucking pisses me off. We rub each other the wrong way. Maybe we’re just too similar, everyone is always saying so. But I refuse to think I’m anything like him.

He is also, unfortunately, unfairly attractive. His eyes are bright green and intense. His skin is dark olive and sun-kissed. His hair is the perfect length for pulling and very soft. And his hands are big and just the right size to wrap around my dick so perfectly…

We have an odd relationship, Eren and I. To most people, we’re just roommates that people don’t understand how we live together. We’re always fighting and pushing each other’s buttons. He calls me horse face, I call him suicidal bastard, we throw some punches. That’s what people see.

What they don’t see is that these fights are almost always foreplay for us. We yell, scream, kick, and hit. Then yelling turns to bruising kisses, screaming to marking hickeys, kicking to legs wrapping together, and hitting to roaming hands and pinning down arms. This is how it’s been since high school when I tried to get with his sister and he beat me up until we were wrestling on the floor and clothes came off. One thing led to another, and lo and behold, I’m a little bit bi.

We aren’t in a relationship, persay. More like enemies with sexual perks. Or tension. Or something. I don’t fucking know. All I do know is we get mad and then we get off. And it works. It keeps us from killing each other and I’m pretty sure we both get off on the pain- at least, I sure do. And Eren’s never complained.

That is one thing we’ve managed to be civil long enough to make sure of. It’s all consensual. If one of us wants to stop, it stops. Just like that. Might end in a couple more punches, but we aren’t complete assholes. And as loathe as I am to admit it, I care about him. And I’m pretty sure he’s got a bit of a soft spot for me as well.

I don’t even remember what we were fighting about today. Something about cleaning probably. He’s an insufferable clean freak, a trait he gleaned from some babysitter from his younger years. It’s the source of a lot of fights between us at home. I’m a bit of a slob. But both of us are stubborn and our ways set, so it causes contention.

But then Eren shoves me, hard. I crash into the wall behind me and his hands fist in my shirt. My hands scratch at his back and find purchase in his shirt, trying to pull him away. Then he crashes his lips into mine. The force of it throws my head back painfully into the wall and his teeth scrape against my lips. They’ll swell for sure, but I have no problem with that.

My hands stop pulling him away and instead start yanking him closer. My fingers dig painfully into his back and he arches against me. His tongue darts out and licks at my lips, I open my mouth to him, but graze my teeth against his tongue, eliciting a rough moan.

His hands move, running up under my shirt and pressing hard. Nothing about the way we are with one another is subtle. His fingers reach my nipples and he pinches both. I cry out and he smirks into our kiss. His hands continue up and he pulls away long enough to yank off my shirt. I take the chance and pull his over his head as well. Both articles of clothing are chucked off somewhere to be found much later.

His lips return to me, but this time he sucks and bites bruises into my neck, collarbone, and chest. He licks at one of my nipples and rolls the nub between his teeth and I hiss and arch into him. My hands run down his back and press right above the waistline of his pants. I bring him into me, grinding our arousals together. I’m slightly upset to find myself harder than he is. But I fix that by bringing a hand between us and palming at him.

He gasps and his hands grip my hips painfully. His mouth finds mine again and he backs away, pulling me along with him. We stumble messily through the tiny apartment and into our bedroom. One thing we’ve made no illusions of, we share a bedroom. There are two beds in it, but more often than not we end up together in one of them. The first one we crash into happens to be mine. Good, I think Eren’s nightstand is out of lube.

He looms over me and I squirm under him on the bed. His hips snap down and push painfully into me. Both of our pants are too tight for comfort now, so he leans back to undo the catch of mine. He pulls my jeans and underwear down together, almost pulling me down the bed with them. He steps back of the bed to discard them and step out of his own pants. Then he’s back over me and his hands creep up my thighs, then my sides, and settle on my shoulders. He supports his weight on my shoulders and I grimace with the pain. In retaliation, I press a thumb into a bruise on his ribs from when I punched him yesterday.

He cries out and his dick twitches. I knew he got off on it. I smirk up at him in defiance and his eyes glint dangerously. He shifts his weight back to his knees and grabs my hands. He crosses my wrist and presses them into the bed above my head with one hand, effectively immobilising me. His other hand massages into my thigh then pushes my leg up to hook over his shoulder. He must’ve found my lube and condoms in the nightstand when he had undressed, because he reaches to the side and pops open the little bottle with ease.

He struggles a bit, trying to spread the lube over his fingers with one hand. Eventually he manages to his satisfaction and I stare up at him with narrow eyes. He tosses the bottle aside and his fingers find my entrance. The lube is cold and sends a shiver up my spine. But the sudden invasion of two of Eren’s fingers burning a path inside me is what really gets my attention.

The pain is like a fire, raging. But experience and the frequency with which we engage in these activities lets the pain fade away to pleasure quickly. My sounds rise in pitch and volume and Eren thrusts his fingers relentlessly until he finds the bundle of nerves deep inside me. He smirks when my sounds suddenly cut out and my mouth flaps silently. Then he adds a finger and continues stretching me and I find my voice again.

Finally he pulls his fingers away and I whine from the absence. He grinds down and I growl at him. “Eren, hurry the fuck up. Fuck me.”

“You’ll have to beg a little harder than that. You’re dripping, Jean.”

He’s right. I can feel precome smearing on my abdomen. Though he isn’t much better, best I can tell. He wants this too. “Damnit, Jaeger. Need you now.”

He grabs a condom from the side and tears it open with his teeth. Somehow, he manages to roll it down himself with one hand and spread lube generously over himself. Finally, he lines up and presses in all at once. My voice is harsh and low and the moan long and keening. He isn’t gentle. His thrusts start almost immediately and they’re hard and rough. The hand holding my wrists dig into me painfully and I struggle a bit. He leans down and starts trailing wet, messy kisses on my lips, down my jaw, and along my neck. Teeth, tongue, and lips move to bite painfully into me and I love every second of it.

We never last long like this. We’re quick and messy and rough. Our breathing is heavy and our moans fill the space. I’m painfully hard and dripping and when Eren reaching in to stroke me, I bite down on his shoulder. He shudders, and I trail bites over his shoulder and up his neck, wherever I can reach. His thrusts grow faster and more erratic and his hand picks up to match. When we’re both shuddering against each other, I cry out a warning before I come, hard. He follows quickly after and fucks me through our orgasms, riding out until neither of us can stand it anymore.

He pulls out and tosses the condom in the wastebasket without ceremony, then collapses on top of me. His gangly form covers me and I rub my wrists behind his back before bringing my hands together behind him in a loose embrace.

“Fuck, what were we fighting about?”

I laugh, “I don’t remember, but shut up. I’m tired.”

Before long, his breathing evens out and we fall asleep together, messy, sweaty, and fucked out.


End file.
